


Best boyfriend?

by Neko135



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko135/pseuds/Neko135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.Coups trying to cheer his boyfriend up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best boyfriend?

S.Coups is now very bored. He is now laying in Seventeen's practise room. Next to him there are Woonwoo and Mingyu tickling each other and giggling like idiots. On the other side of the room Jihan couple is lovingly hugging each other while whispering some love WORDS and pecking their lips in between.

'Ughh why me, go away' - thought S.Coups as he literally glared at them.

So gow did he end up alone while the others were having fun with their partners? His boyfriend has been sitting in his little booth for...God knows how, trying to produce some new songs. S.Coups looked at his PHONE and realised that it has already been 9 hours since Woozi locked himself in the room. Trying to be the best boyfriend on the world that he always claims to be, he dicided to visit his lover and buy him some food on the way.   
After about 20 minutes S.Coups came to his boyfriend's room but Woozi was just too immersed in his notes and guitar that he didn't even notice him.

"Jagiya~ Jagiya~~" - called S.Coups but Woozi didn't answer.  
He decided to leave the food on the table and wait until Woozi will notice him. 5,10, 30 minutes pass, S.coups couldn't help it and even thought he didn't want to, he fell asleep. After an hour, Woozi's mind were interrupted by his rumbling stomach. He looked at computer screen, saw the hour and widened his eyes.

'Shit! Seungcheo!' - thought Woozi as he abruptly stood up already cursing himself for being such a bad boyfriend.

He was ready to run out of the room but stopped when he saw S.Coups sleeping and a bag with food next to him. He touched it. It was cold. Woozi felt tears forming in his eyes. Without even waking Seungcheol up, he just hugged him pouring all his emotions into it. S.Coups woke up and recognised his boyfriend's scent right away and hugged him back.

"Cheola...I'm sorry...I'm the worst boyfriend ever..." - whispered Woozi as he burried his face into Seungcheol's chest.

"No, Jihoon, baby don't be sorry....I should be, I can't support you even though I know how hard writing songs can be for you" - said S.Coups as he hugged Woozi even stronger than before so that there is almost no space left between their bodies.

They stayed like that for few more minutes without saying anything. Not because they didn't know what to say, on countrary, they knew that silence is more than enough for them to understand each other. It wasn't an awkward silence, not at all, it was comforting, for both of them.

"Plus, I brought you food. You should be thankful not sorry" - said Seungcheol as he cupped Woozi's face in his hands and looked him in eyes. Woozi just chuckled.

"Gosh, you don't even know how hungry I am" - said Woozi widening his eyes like never before. He moved S.Coups's hand away as he made his way to the bad with food. Even though the older one didn't want him to go, he knew that for now, Woozi's priority is food. 

"Hmm~~~ I'm the best boyfriend, aren't I? - said Seungcheol as he playfully wiggled his eybrows while looking at his boyfriend scoffing down food. 

"Hmmm" - the only response he got from Woozi was a monotone hum with bus mouth full of food.

"Oh come on babe, admit it, I'm your best boyfriend." - said S.Coups as he nudged Woozi.

"Ugh ok fine you are the best but stop with that cheesiness, I just can't" - said Woozi rolling his eyes. 

S.Coups grinned like an idiot, a happy idiot. He looked at his boyfriend who also was SMILING at him. They both laughed, ate the food and spent the night alone in Woozi's room snuggling. And even though they woke up with sore back they still felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic that I post on this website and I can't help but feel nervous! I hope you enjoyed reading this ^^


End file.
